ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern
Green Lantern is the third film in the Green Lantern Franchise in the JLCU James Marsden will play Hal Jordan,Idris Elba will play John Stewart and Chris Pine will play Guy Gardner with Hugo Weaving as Thall Sinestro and Geoffrey Rush reprising his role as the voice of Tomar-Re. Cast *James Marsden as Hal Jordon/Green Lantern *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris *Idris Elba as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Chris Pine as Guy Gardner *Hugo Weaving as Thall Sinestro *Geoffrey Rush as the Voice of Tomar-Re *Micheal Clarke Duncan as the Voice of Kilowog *Temura Morrison as Abin Sur *Kevin Durad as Amon Sur Plot Abin Sur is beside his wife who then gives birth to his son the two name him Amon Sur they then have a celebration, Abin walks outside for some air when he sees something Green Drop in the distance he takes a ship and lands on a mountain where he digs up a ring that tells him "The Guardians of the Universe have Chose you as the replacement for Green Lantern Omaru Meliki of sector 246835 Please report to the Planet Oa" the ring then lands on his finger and takes him into space his wife sees him leave and starts to cry.He becomes a Green Lantern Peace keeper of the Universe he lives his life as a Normal Green Lantern until he is sent to Sector 34568 he rescues some civilians from the destruction by Terrorists one of them shoots Abin in his Chest he then shoots them with his Ring and escapes.he puts his ring in a little container which tells him "The Next Lantern of choice is Hal Jordon on Planet earth if Jordon dies before the ring can get to him Your son Amon Sur is next choice as your Predecessor" Abin upset with the fact that the Guardians Never told him that his son was up for his ring he puts his ship into hyper speed. Hal Jordon is in Mid flight when he is attacked by two drones he destroys one but the other overwhelms him and destroys his wing he crashes into it causing both wings to blow and the drone to be destroyed.The plane is about to crash into a mountain with Hal unconscious the plane stops in mid flight with the tip a couple inches of the ground it is pulled back to a dessert rocky area where Hal wakes up and jumps out of the plane he sees a Green Aurora around it and turns around to see a Purple Alien in a Green suit with Blood on his hands he runs up to him and the alien tells him "My name is Abin Sur and you are the first Human Green Lantern from the Planet Earth," He then tells him "Take the ring and bury me the C.I.A will be here soon". Hal buries Abin and puts on the ring he fixes the plane and flies just as the C.I.A arrive, Hal lands the plane and acts as if nothing happened he then runs home and looks at the ring for hrs.